


Frank and Gerard Are Both Fag-Biscuits

by my_chemical_why



Category: My Chemical Romance, frerard - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, M/M, One Shot, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-08
Updated: 2014-11-08
Packaged: 2018-02-24 15:13:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2586077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_why/pseuds/my_chemical_why
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a quick one-shot I wrote after a conversation about who would top in Bullets era and where they would fuck (it was decided that since Frank looks kind of like he belongs in prison, he tops, and in the shower because "don't drop the soap") this is probably horrible but I wrote it in literally 25 minutes so please forgive me</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frank and Gerard Are Both Fag-Biscuits

Gerard was showering post-show, about to reach for his conditioner, when he noticed that Frank’s _totally_ looked more intriguing, and Frank always smelled amazing, so he figured he might as well at least look at it. He opened the bottle and squeezed some air towards his nose. As he was sniffing the delicious concoction, he heard the door open. He froze, waiting. Surely whoever was in there would hear the shower and leave. Through the curtain he saw a short figure removing his jeans. _Oh hell no_ , he thought as the familiar tattooed fingers grasped the curtain. Frank stepped inside and grinned cheekily.

“Remember how you said I look like I belong in prison?” He winked dramatically at Gerard. “Well, don’t drop the--hey that is MY conditioner excuse you.” Gerard put it down quickly and picked up his own conditioner. Frank gave him a smug look and reached behind him, grabbing _Gerard’s_ shampoo.

“Um that is mY mango-guava shampoo fag-biscuit please do not touch.” Frank mocked him and switched the shampoo out for a pleasant bottle of body wash. “Whoa that was $32 at Lush if you even fucking THINK about using my body wash I will actually skin you.” Gerard placed a sassy hand on his sassy hip and sassed Frank as hard as his sassy little body could manage. Frank held up his hands in defeat and put down the stupid overpriced body wash. Gerard vengefully picked up the ultra-gay looking soap bar with the dumb flower on it.

“ExcUse you sir that is MY vegan Tender is the Night body bar.”

“The night isn’t the only thing that’s tender.” Gerard winked, except he was never actually that good at winking, so it maybe made him look like he was having a seizure, but he couldn’t quite tell.

“LEAVE.”

“But I was here--”

“NOW.” Gerard stepped out gloomily. Like a small child, he stuck his tongue out at Frank and stuck his nose up in the air, flouncing out of the bathroom. A few seconds later, he returned sheepishly, grabbed his clothes off the floor, and left again. Frank stood under the hot spray of the shower with his arms crossed, horny and confused. He had come in for _sex_ and somehow managed to end up _alone in the shower_. He mentally cursed himself and grabbed Gerard’s body wash out of spite.

“Fag-biscuit,” he mumbled angrily and he scrubbed himself with the fruity body wash. It smelled like a fruit basket had thrown up all over him. And Gerard said _he_ was the fag-biscuit.


End file.
